Marked For Death
by NeoIceBear
Summary: Team RWBY, the prodigies of Beacon, fall just days before graduation. The tragic aftermath leaves Ruby in a broken state, trying to come to terms with the death of her team. Mercenary AU that I created. Rated M for some graphic violence and other 'reasons'.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _Lang Lupin, 34. Auxiliary commander of the White Fang. Expert in low impact kinetics and lead tactician of the White Fang. Ruby's next target._

Ruby stared down range with her spotting scope, noting wind speeds, air density, humidity, distance, the works. 2 kilometers uphill with 20 mph wind speeds weren't making the shot any easier. Ruby adjusted the scope of Crescent Rose accordingly and lined up the shot.

Lupin was just pacing outside the White Fang headquarters almost like grunt that just joined the organization, a green newbie assigned to the tedious work. Perhaps this was their attempt to hide him in plain sight or maybe they were just understaffed. Either way, Ruby was sure this was her target. After watching him pace for half an hour, she finally inhaled deeply, exhaled, and pulled the trigger. The blowback from the rifle sent leaves rustling around her and caused her white cloak to flap. White wasn't the ideal color for stealthy assassinations, she had to admit, but that hardly mattered at the distances she was working from.

She watched down the scope as her target's head disappeared and he fell to his knees before collapsing forward. People around him turned to see their comrade obliterated and only jumped moments later when the sound of the shot reached their ears.

 _One shot, one kill._

Ruby casually poured water on the barrel to cool it before wiping it down with a cloth and folding it up. She stood up and headed back home to pick up the second half of the payment. Half when the assignment is given, half when the assignment is given. The unspoken agreement.

 _Vale Central Park, second tree from the bench in the little notch._


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, sir. The Shadow Mercenary should be coming any minute now," Winter Schnee told General Ironwood with more than a little excitement. "Nobody has ever seen him pick up a payment or perform a kill. It's like he doesn't exist. Well this time we have  
a camera set up in the tree. I assure you we'll see him this time, sir!"

"Calm down, Schnee. The _mercenary_ is just that. A lowly sell-sword regardless of their skill. No need to give them a cute nickname," Ironwood rebuked.

Winter looked ashamedly at her feet. "I apologize, sir. But this _mercenary_ has carried out innumerable assassinations for the Atlesian military when even our best spec ops couldn't get it done. He deserves some respect."

Ironwood glared at her harshly for the mild insubordination. "And what makes you think this is a 'he'?"

"I didn't mean to jump to any conclusions, sir. But why do you think the mercenary wouldn't be a man?"

Ironwood sighed. He was about to tell the only person outside of Ozpin, Goodwitch, Qrow, and himself a suspicion that had been growing stronger and stronger for years. "About six years ago there was a team at Beacon Academy called Team RWBY. You knew  
them well. Weiss was part of that team."

Winter was careful not to shed a tear.

Ironwood continued. "They were the best as you know. Even better that yourself, Winter. By their senior year they were going on solo missions for weeks at a time to clear out Grimm. They only came back together as a team for the most difficult of targets.  
Well just days before they were to graduate-"

"They died," Winter finished. "All four of them slaughtered by Grimm." She turned to Ironwood with bloodshot eyes and a vexed expression. "You knew damn well that that was a suicide mission. You could have denied their access and let the real huntsmen  
and huntresses deal with it but you sent them off to fight a futile war. They died because of you!"

"Yes I could have stopped them but so could have Ozpin and Qrow. I'm not acquitting myself of this sin but you must understand that you cannot know your limits until you have reached them. Team RWBY had not reached their limits. They were not even close.  
They had so much potential and in our blind greed, our naive childish excitement for what they could become, we all approved huntresses-in-training to do what a team of seasoned huntsmen were meant to do." He paused to let his remorse sink in before  
continuing. "But I digress. We do not think they all died."

Winter's eyes shot up and a glint of hope passed across her countenance. "You're telling me Weiss may still be alive."

"No," Ironwood responded brusquely. "I'm sorry for your loss as I was six years ago but your sister's body was recovered and given a proper burial."

"But all them were buried. I saw the four caskets with my own eyes."

"Yes, there were four caskets but only three bodies. The body of Ms. Ruby Rose was never recovered. We thought that she may have just been completely destroyed and so there was no body to recover but in recent years our suspicions have shifted. There  
have been rogue assassinations on enemies and friends alike. All of them very similar: one shot to the head with a high caliber bullet from a very long distance, an impossible shot for most snipers."

Realization suddenly settled upon Winter. "But definitely possible for the best."

Ironwood nodded. "Ruby Rose's officially recorded longest shot was 3 km in the rain. The record before her was 1.2 km with clear skies and no wind. A few years ago, we got in communication with a mercenary who never shows their face. Minimal communication  
for assignments. We leave payments - all cash - and the target at drop points and no direct contact is ever made. She's completely off the grid in between assignments. This mercenary makes similarly impressive shots, the likes of which we have never  
seen except in Ruby Rose. So these missions are not because our spec ops are insufficient. They are tests for our hypothesis."

Winter was staring intently at the screen where they were monitoring the drop point.

"Winter?"

"Sir, the payment is gone." She pointed at the screen. "It was sitting in this little nook right here but it's gone."

"Play it back," Ironwood demanded. Winter rewound the recording to the last time they saw the white envelope and watched carefully from there. At some point, the envelope just disappeared. "Play it frame by frame," Ironwood commanded again. They watched  
frame by frame until they saw that it was there in one frame and gone the next. Nothing in the audio or video. It simply vanished.

Ironwood's expression slowly turned into a small grin. "Only one person is fast enough and quiet enough to avoid a 500 frame per second camera. And it's not a man."

* * *

Ruby sat at a bar with her white cloak shrouding her face in darkness. She lightly tapped the bar counter prompting the bartender to bring her some alcoholic drink. It really didn't matter what kind.

"I.D. please," the bartender said casually.

Ruby remained silent with her head down. She simply pointed to the water tap instead. The bartender understood and brought her a glass of water which she sipped slowly.

Her last hit brought in a thick wad of cash that she could spend however she pleased yet here she was drinking a glass of water to hide her identity. It was really a pity but it had to be done. If people knew that there was a survivor from that day, they would ask questions. The suspicion would fall upon her.

"Excuse me, miss." Ruby tilted her head slightly in acknowledgement as to keep her head beneath the shadow of her cloak. She didn't recognize this man. He had a childish face and an all to excited expression for her taste. "I couldn't help but notice how pristine your cloak was. White as fresh snow. Ooh, and the crimson inside lining is absolutely beautiful!" Sometimes anonymity and silence were truly blessings.

Ruby remained silent. The giddy smile of the man's face faded away when he was ignored.

"Well if you don't mind then, miss, I'll just take a -" He moved to touch the cloak. Within a fraction of a second Crescent Rose was unfolded and buried ten inches into the wooden bar counter with a loud bang, the point sitting right between his middle and ring finger. The entire room went dead silent. The man gulped and shivered in fear while Ruby didn't even lift her hood. She simply folded her scythe back up, dropped a small stack of cash on the counter to pay for the trouble and damages, and vanished from sight, the only evidence of her presence being the traumatized man and a deep hole in the counter with wood splinters scattered across the floor.

It was a shame that she wouldn't let herself speak. It made communication so much easier and she enjoyed talking. She sometimes longed for the days when she would ramble on and on at full speed about anything and everything. Weiss would listen and scold her for being so forward and obnoxious...

Weiss. There was a painful thought. Teammate, partner, best friend, and potentially more. But she'll never really know now that Weiss was gone. Weiss was a real ice queen, a true pain in the ass. But she was Ruby's ice queen and Ruby's huge pain in the ass. She had stopped crying every night years ago but the pain still struck tried and true every time Weiss arose in her thoughts. Yang and Blake too but it seemed a little different. The memories were all equally painful, just painful in different ways. They all took a piece of her with them that day. And now she was alone with nothing but a void to fill that gaping hole.

If only Ozpin and Ironwood and Qrow hadn't sent them on that quest they may still be alive. She could see it now. Graduation day. Yang in a gown with a brilliant smile and a sunny glint in her eye. Weiss berating Ruby for jumping up and down in her graduation gown. And Blake watching the whole sight with a hint of a grin, no bow to hide her Faunus nature. All they had to do was wait a few more days and they could have had it all.

Ruby still couldn't believe that even Qrow would send them on that mission knowing the difficulty and the danger involved. No backup. No fail safe. She felt betrayed and it was almost as painful as watching her best friends and sister die the most horrific deaths. Almost. She tried to forgive him but she never could. Otherwise her return would be easy and she could fly into her uncle's warm embrace. But Weiss, Blake, and Yang would never be able to do the same and so she denied herself the luxury to see her loved ones as well. A commitment to a life of silence, isolation, and justice is the path Ruby chose.

But justice really is a fickle thing. Who gets to determine what is just? Justice is a subjective social construct that has no bearing in a society built upon objectivity and the will of the masses. But still then, why does the majority get to determine what is just? What if the majority was wrong? So if the line between right and wrong is so blurred as to be almost nonexistent, then anything can be justified in the name of justice. So is one to turn the other cheek? Or will society be more unforgiving, remorseless: an eye for an eye. Or perhaps even a life for a life.

Ruby found an inn and dropped some cash on the counter before snatching up a pair of keys and heading to her designated room. With the thought of her teammates' deaths on her mind, tonight was sure to be a restless one.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Oh my goodness! I can't believe people are actually following and favoriting this story. That means the world to me. But back to the story

A little warning: this chapter is a bit graphic. I don't go into a ton of detail but it made me cringe writing it so be ready for it.

* * *

"Blake swing around those trees and flank those beowolves over there. Yang those ursa aren't helping our cause. Take them out now! And Weiss, you stay behind me and cover my back. We got the big mamas." Ruby shouted her commands so they could hear over the cacophony of Grimm growls and roars.

The odds of winning this fight were severely stacked against them and the chance of fleeing without a casualty was zero. They were miles from Beacon and the nevermores and beowolves could outpace them anyway. There were hundreds of Grimm everywhere. Everything from boarbatusks, to nevermores, to goliaths swarmed around them almost in sync. Grimm were never organized or intelligent enough to cooperate which was the weakness that man exploited by making academies that produced teams of well organized Grimm-killing machines. Yet here they were with hundreds of Grimm of different types seemingly working together. It was no wonder Ozpin, Qrow, and Ironwood all had to approve this mission.

Blake swung wildly at beowolves taking one out with every slice and every shot but they never seemed to end. Whenever she left a shadow clone, there was always some other Grimm waiting to slash at her. Her ribbon was pushed to the limit flying every which way. She went through a clip almost every minute and she was running out quick. Not to mention her aura was running low. She was getting exhausted fast.

Yang was using her semblance to massacre groups of Grimm but whenever she would sock an ursa in the face, a boarbatusk would ram into her back and every time she kicked a beowolf, an Ursa came to attack. Taking this flak from every direction was beginning to wear on her even with her semblance activated. No matter how many she took down, more replaced them. It almost felt like a group of bullies just waiting their turns to take a shot at the little kid on the ground.

Ruby systematically tore apart the large Grimm. The tusks of the goliaths first, then the eyes, then the trunk. The tail of the death stalkers, the eyes, the legs. One shot to the head for each nevermore. Each massive Grimm went down within minutes with the help of Weiss launching Ruby every which direction and staving off Grimm from behind. But the problem was that the Grimm were learning. They flanked Ruby as she slashed the behemoths. The nevermores kept their distance, launching massive projectile feathers whenever they got a chance. They all attacked at once instead of taking turns like they once did. Ruby was pushing her semblance, flashing into existence and then disappearing again every fraction of a second. And Weiss was running out of dust.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted. "We can't hold out like this for long. We'll die from exhaustion before they run out of Grimm. We gotta think of something!"

"I'm - think - ing," she shouted back in between her bursts of speed.

"Ruby we have to run. Trust me. We have a better chance on the run than surrounded by Grimm." Blake was shouting at the top of her lungs which were burning hot by now. _At least one of us will survive._

Ruby hopped down after bringing the end to a goliath. "Weiss?" She said turning to her for a nod of approval or some response. Weiss was huffing and sucking in every breath like it was her last.

"Blake's right. We have to move. Being overpowered here is inevitable." Ruby nodded her understanding without turning to face her.

"Okay everyone to me!" Ruby commanded.

They all sprinted to her bright red cloak. All the Grimm paused their onslaught. They were savoring their next meal, relishing in the thought of victory.

"Okay. On three, we head to Beacon. My four o'clock. Yang you blow a hole in the Grimm and then start clearing a path. I'll clean up behind you. Blake and Weiss you pick off the rest behind us. Stay under the canopy until we reach the edge of the forest. Ready? 1..." The Grimm were already closing. "2, 3, go," she shouted in rapid succession. They couldn't wait two seconds longer.

Yang shot two shells in the direction Ruby indicated and launched herself into the smoke. Ruby followed and started slashing at Grimm every which way. Blake and Weiss used the dust they had left to freeze and burn what Grimm they could and simply hacked and stabbed everything else. The plan seemed to be working. The Grimm seemed confused that their easy prey had somehow gained a second wind. But they quickly recovered and began to pursue.

They hacked and slashed for at least half a mile. Yang was right. If they had stayed, they would have died for sure. After the first half mile, they broke the edge of the mass of Grimm and bolted for the cliff at Beacon.

"Girls we did it!" Ruby yelled in excitement after they broke the forests bounds. They were all running for their dear lives and didn't have the energy to celebrate like Ruby did. Ruby just kept sprinting with the rest of her team with a small grin on her face.

"Aaaahhhh!"

Ruby slid to a halt to look back. The sight of Blake impaled by a ten foot black feather met her eyes. The feather was stuck at least three feet into the ground after passing clean through Blake's stomach. Blood ran freely from her abdomen and her mouth, flowing down the base of the gargantuan feather and pooling at the base. Ruby sprinted back and tugged at the passive pillar-like feather to no avail.

"Run!"

The last words she ever heard Blake say as her eyes glazed over and her pulse stopped. It was terrifying how her eyes were looking directly at her one moment and right past her the next. Yang just grabbed Ruby's hand and started sprinting toward the cliff again as Weiss followed.

Ruby sat up suddenly in bed. She put a hand to her forehead and felt cold sweat. Her heart was racing and tears were leaving burning trails down her face. She supported her body with her other hand on the bed. It too was drenched in sweat.

Reliving the moment Blake died was horrifying and heartbreaking. She saw that moment in her dreams far more often than she would have liked. Her conscience would never let her forget that day and rightly so. Call it survivor's guilt or whatever else you want. The feeling of helplessness as she tried to pull the feather out of the ground was one of the hardest things she ever had to experience.

Ruby turned, pulled the sheets off of her, and headed to the bathroom. She splashed some cold water on her face before turning the faucet off and looking in the mirror. Puffy red eyes adorned her face. Sleep was hard to come by ever since that day but she would never get used to it. If she tried to sleep again, her memories would come back to haunt her. She instead dried her face with a clean white towel, turned on a warm yellow lamp in her room, and sat in a small armchair staring blankly at the cream colored walls for the rest of the was an empty night to match the feeling of nothingness inside. Time passed slowly that night but it always seemed to be running in slow motion ever since that day. The faster she ran, the slower time went. She could outrun anything but physics wouldn't allow her to outrun her past.

—

"Sir, the mercenary has eliminated another target set by the Atlesian army. Lang Lupin. He's a crucial commander for the White Fang. Lead battle tactician and incredibly skilled assassin. A valuable piece wiped clean off the board." Glynda Goodwitch reported in a monotone voice.

Ozpin sat in his massive chair made of cogs facing the campus of his academy. "Same fashion? One bullet, long distance, no cartridge?"

"Oz, it's her. I know it."

"Please, Professor Goodwitch. I prefer not to conjecture when the proof is incomplete at best."

"Who else do you think could make that shot? We found where she made the shot from. Two kilometers uphill, moving target. Forget all other factors; that's an impossible shot on its own."

"Perhaps so. But we have never seen the mercenary. Just their work. There is no proof beyond their abilities as a sniper."

Ozpin was feeling anxious inside but kept his outer mien calm and collected. If this mercenary was Ruby Rose and she was the one assassinating friendly military officials then he would definitely be somewhere on her list. Even so, he knew that Ruby would bide her time. She would plan out the entire assassination hundreds of times, meticulously analyzing every detail down to the words that would come out of his mouth. She may have had a bubbly and energetic personality, but she was definitely the most careful and effective strategist to pass through the halls of Beacon had no reason to seek out Ruby Rose because she would find him first if she wanted to be found at all.

"You know, Oz, there have been sightings of the ghost of Ruby Rose at the Team RWBY memorial recently. People report a figure of small stature wearing a white cloak just standing in front of the memorial in the middle of the night and then vanishing without a trace."

Ozpin sighed. "That memorial was to honor their deaths. It's not a tool to spread rumors of ghosts. It was placed at the cliff they sat at after every successful mission, overlooking the forest. It's a memorial, not a grave!"

Glynda looked on with concern. "Oz. Are you really angry about the rumors or is it something else?"

"Those girls were the pride and joy of Beacon Academy. They were going to be the greatest huntresses to ever graduate from Beacon. Fearless, gentle hearts, honest souls, and incredible combatants. Team RWBY was going to go down in Remnants history as legends. I don't want their memory to turn to myth."

"Well then. Let's not let them turn to myth. Give this mercenary another assignment and see if a part of Team RWBY lives on, not just in spirit."

Ozpin contemplated in silence for a bit. "Ok then. The next target is: Bartholomew Oobleck. 1 million lien. Same deal. Half with the assignment, half when the job is done."

"Professor Ozpin! I refuse to let you sacrifice one of our own professors. Especially because if this mercenary is Ruby Rose, you will be forcing her to kill her mentor and one of her closest friends."

"Don't you see, Professor Goodwitch? That is precisely the point. If she refuses to take the assignment or the shot then we will be one step closer to confirming our suspicions."

"Professor Ozpin. You are forcing this girl to choose between 1 million lien or her own mentor. Have you no morals?"

"No sane person would ever choose any amount of money over the life of one of their best friends."

They stared each other down for a moment.

"And what if she takes the shot?" Goodwitch asked.

"Have you no faith in our staff, Professor Goodwitch?"

"I have complete faith in Professor Oobleck but if she does take the shot then we are left with two options. Either this mercenary is Ruby Rose and she has lost her mind or it is not Ruby Rose and there is someone else out there who's skills are on par with or better than Ruby Rose. Neither option gives us their identity and both options give us something to fear"

"I will roll the dice, Glynda."

She sighed in concession. "Very well. The assignment and 500,000 lien will be left at the drop point and we will send the signal after sunset today. We will have our results within three days."

With that, Glynda strode out of the room, high heels clacking rebelliously every step of the way.


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby sat at the edge of the forest staring up at the Team RWBY memorial statue on the edge of the cliff. The setting sun placed a particularly beautiful beam of warm red and orange on the bronze. The statue was so enchanting. Yang had her arms wrapped around Weiss on her left side and Ruby on the right. She had a comically wide grin on her face matching Ruby's while Weiss had a soft smile to accompany her always prim and proper demeanor. Blake stood off to Weiss's left with a book in hand and the start of a smile adorning her countenance. It was a true work of art, the work of someone who really knew Team RWBY because no one less could have captured their very natures in this immortal statue. If she didn't know better, it looked like they had just returned from a mission and were standing by the cliff as they always did.

As the sun dropped closer to the horizon, the faces of the statue seemed to fade to a more gaunt look with the shadows cast by every small detail like their brow ridge and their noses. As the sun disappeared, the life from the once vibrant looking statue too disappeared. Ruby waited for the white lights below the statue to illuminate it once more as they did every night but they didn't come on. Ruby furrowed her brow and began thinking if they had forgotten or had simply stopped caring. The thought alone riled her and made her blood boil. But as she fumed, a red tinted beam shined on the memorial instead.

Ruby sighed. She had just finished one assignment and now she had another one. The frequent missions were getting a little exhausting. She stood up and began walking toward the park once more to receive her assignment.

She stayed in hiding at the edge of the forest, scouting for any potential threats before grabbing the envelope. When the coast was clear she put on her greatest burst of speed, flashing into existence for a fraction of a second to snag the envelope before vanishing again only to reappear in the forest. She took the white paper to a moonlit clearing deep inside the forest before reading it.

 _Bartholomew Oobleck, 46. Expert in human/Faunus relations and Remnant history. Adept in close quarters combat as well as long range projectile combat. Professor at Beacon Academy._

Ruby's blood really began to boil. What could Oobleck possibly have done to warrant his assassination? He believed in the good of humanity. That's why he tried to avoid conflict and decided to teach instead of becoming a huntsman. That's why Ruby wanted Oobleck to be her mentor. Maybe this was a test. Maybe they knew her identity and were seeing the lengths she would go to conceal her identity.

Well no longer. Ruby cleansed herself of any sins as soon as she began taking missions from someone else. Her targets' blood was on their hands, not hers. They chose to kill him, not her. And Ruby would not forgive Ozpin for this one. She was beginning to accept the deaths of her teammates but this was the last straw. Specifically asking for one of his own to be killed was unforgivable and Ruby would make Ozpin suffer for it.

—

Oobleck unlocked the door to his one-bedroom apartment with a small click. Walking to the other side of the living room, he placed his bag on his work desk before taking his hat off and placing it on a hook along with his cane. The darkness didn't bother him since he had been living there ever since he started teaching at Beacon and he knew his way around without ever having to turn on any lights. Yet even so, light was a source of comfort and it was only natural for him to turn on the lamp in the living room. What greeted him was horrifying yet pleasantly surprising.

Ruby sat nonchalantly on his living room couch with her massive sniper rifle trained on his head. Despite their familiarity, Ruby kept her face hidden by her hood. "Professor Oobleck. It's been far too long."

"Ruby Rose. I must be honest. I'm a little hurt you never came to visit. I see you've donned your mother's garb."

Ruby looked down at her white cloak and laughed a little without lifting her finger from the trigger. "Oh this? Yeah I guess it does look a little similar to her's doesn't it. I think of it more as a reminder."

"Of your mother?"

"No I came to terms with that. It's a reminder not to forget my team. It's a promise to keep their memory living on because you only die when nobody is alive to remember you."

She saw that Oobleck was still standing awkwardly in the middle of the small living room. "Please sit, Professor. That desk chair looks quite comfy."

Oobleck noted the irony in her command. He was being offered a seat in his own home. But he wasn't in a position to argue so he slowly walked over to the desk chair and sat down as the barrel of Crescent Rose followed him along.

"So it's true then. You visited your team's memorial on the cliff."

"The legend of the ghost of Ruby Rose must live on, I suppose."

"You were my best student, Ruby. I knew you would survive that mission."

Ruby clenched her free hand. Oobleck knew he struck a nerve.

"WELL THE REST OF MY TEAM DIDN'T!"

Another unsettling silence settled upon the room.

"Ruby, I can help you. Beacon provides trauma support and therapy for situations just like this."

"There are no situations like this. My sister died in that fight. My team was my family and my family was sent on a suicide mission. I refuse 'trauma support' from the people that caused the trauma in the first place."

"You can't honestly believe that Ozpin, Qrow, and Ironwood would send you all on a mission they knew you couldn't handle."

"We were soldiers to them, Professor. Pawns making a run for the other side of the board. They may not have known that it would be our final mission but they sure as hell knew it was going to happen eventually. They were just going to keep pushing us until we broke."

Oobleck remained silent, only lifting his hand slowly to push his glasses higher up on the bridge of his nose. Ruby knew that pushing his glasses up was his way of conceding a point. She pulled the bolt on her rifle back and pushed it forward to lock a bullet in the chamber, a long practiced motion and the mark of imminent death. Oobleck stopped his hand where it was and slowly let it down again.

"Let's cut the shit, professor," she said in her soft and calm voice. "Ozpin put a hit out on you."

Oobleck raised his eyebrows, visibly surprised.

"Now why would he want his colleague and friend dead?" Ruby asked rhetorically. Understanding dawned on Oobleck's face.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, as if suddenly receiving a revelation. "I know. Ozpin thinks that if I don't kill you then it will confirm my identity. I _must_ be Ruby Rose because I mercilessly assassinated countless other but for some reason, I wouldn't take the life of Bartholomew Oobleck. Oh oh or maybe he wants everyone dead just like Team RWBY. The Oobleck Memorial." She shook her head. "Nah. It doesn't really flow."

"I know you, Ruby. You would never kill me no matter the cost." He was desperate now, grasping at straws to keep his life. His weapon was across the room and there was no way to take on Ruby even with his weapon. His only hope now was the power of persuasion. Or the power of the bluff. "I don't want to hurt you Ruby. So just put your precious weapon down for a minute.

"Ah you see, Professor? You knew the old Ruby Rose. I've changed. Losing three of your best friends tends to do that. Turns your heart to stone and all that other poetic crap. I really don't care about much anymore. And don't even try bluffing. Your thermos is by the door. I could be there before you even think about getting up."

Oobleck gulped in fear now. "The most I can say is I'm sorry. Nothing I can say or do will bring back Weiss, Blake, or Yang. But I can be your friend and I can comfort you. I can even conceal your identity if that is what you wish. Just please stop killing. You're better than this."

"No no no." Ruby shook her head vigorously. "You've got it all wrong. I'm not guilty of these murders. Ozpin is the one that put the hit on you. 1 million lien. Can you believe it? That's all you're worth to Beacon. But I digress. Ozpin is the one killing all these people and Ozpin will be the one to kill you. He is the one that is about to kill my friend. I'm just the hand by which he does it. I hope his conscience can bear the weight because mine is most definitely clean."

With that, she pulled the trigger. The loud bang of the shot was deafening to anyone within 1000 feet. Hundreds of fragments of Oobleck's head were splattered on the wall behind him.

Ruby sighed. "Such a pity. I really liked him."

She strolled over to the desk, picked up a clean notepad from a desk drawer and used Oobleck's blood to write a message with her finger. She tore the page out and placed it neatly on Oobleck's lap before picking up the bullet cartridge and disappearing into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thank you all for the support for my first story. This chapter is a little slower and shorter. It's more of a set up than anything. Hopefully you all continue reading after this...

* * *

Ozpin stood with his cane outside of Oobleck's apartment trying his damnedest to stay calm and collected as usual but it was quite difficult. Staring up at the night sky seemed to be his new favorite pasttime, the dark emptiness providing a distraction from the ineffable tragedy not twenty . Seeing his remains were not the worst things he had encountered in his lifetime but they were damn near the top. He was still experiencing the shock from the moment Professor Goodwitch told him the news that assignment had been completed.

The kill was different this time. It was the same high caliber bullet to the head but at incredibly close range. 10 feet at most. And the most unsettling part was the message placed on Oobleck's lap. Written in his own blood were the words "test me again and you're next". This was personal.

Ozpin was not often frightened by death threats but this was new. To be able to surprise the perpetually caffeinated and insanely cynical teacher was no small feat. His lightning reflexes and years of experience make him quite the formidable foe. Yet this mercenary had him killed execution style. No struggle. No fight. Not very characteristic of the professor.

Now this was the biggest clue. Goodwitch was right to a degree. They couldn't know if the mercenary was Ruby Rose if she took the shot but they could figure it out through Oobleck's response to the intruder. He would never go down without a fight. There was only one person who cause him to let his guard down. Now all the evidence was pointing to one person. The precision of each kill. The weapon used. The note left on Oobleck's lap and the fact that he didn't put up a fight all led back to Ruby Rose.

"Professor Ozpin?" Goodwitch asked.

The aged headmaster turned a little too quickly before his expression softened and he looked back to the sky.

"Are you surprised?" She continued. You seem quite rattled by something brought about by your own hands."

Ozpin almost winced at the clear jab at his pride. "No. I suppose I would be delusional if I didn't admit that this was one likely outcome of the arrangement. Although I am quite disturbed. Seeing a friend die does that sometimes.

"And you loaded and cocked the gun that killed him."

"Thus all the more grief and guilt," he retorted without missing a beat. "Tell me, Miss Goodwitch. Miss Rose has become an assassin after the deaths of her teammates but to what end?"

"Ah," she replied with a hint of a smile. "So you admit that we are dealing with Ruby Rose."

"I suppose the evidence is overwhelming at this point," he sighed in concession.

Having made her point, Glynda answered. "Well I believe it is an outlet. Perhaps she blames herself for the deaths of her teammates so she tries to rid the world of the evil that caused it."

"Then tell me. What evil did Ruby Rose see in Bartholemew?"

He was met with silence. It truly seemed that Ruby was killing for no reason, or none that was apparent, a mindset held by serial killers only. Which meant she was on a mission, a ticking time bomb. But her end game was unknown making her all the more dangerous.

"Miss Goodwitch, please contact General Ironwood and Qrow. A meeting is paramount now."

"Yes sir."

She strode away, her heels clacking loud against the walkway as always.

"You're a dumbass, Oz. A real piece of work," Qrow spat.

"Watch your tongue, Qrow," Goodwitch warned, an index finger outstretched in his direction.

"Oh spare me the formalities. You paid probably the best killer you've ever met to kill Oobleck. Bravo! Really. I couldn't have done better myself." He took a swig from his flask before leaning on a pillar and falling silent. His sharp eyes trained on the man behind the desk.

"Ozpin," the general addressed. "For once I agree with Qrow. It's not wise to turn our greatest asset against us, sacrificing a friend in the process. Especially if it's Ruby Rose," Ironwood said.

Qrow perked up at that. "So you've confirmed that this is Ruby?"

Ozpin shrugged. "We can never be certain but we are as close to certain as we'll ever be."

"What we need to do now is find her and detain her," Ironwood said, laying a forceful fist on the desk.

"Fuck you!" Qrow shouted.

Everybody turned their heads in surprise.

"Excuse me!"

"You heard me, pea brain. I said: Fuck. You. There's no way you'll ever find her and if you did try to 'detain her'" he emphasized in air quotes. "It'll be your head on a silver platter!"

At that, Winter drew her sword and point it at Qrow. "Was that a threat?"

He looked at the blade with a blasé expression and walked straight up to it until his Adam's apple made contact with the cold steel. didn't budget an inch.

"Bite me, cupcake."

"That's enough," Ozpin said just louder than his normal volume. "Miss Rose will not be detained but we will find her and we will ask her questions on a personal basis. Low profile. No media. Is that clear?"

A deep silence consumed the room. The cogs turning in Ozpin's office were suddenly deafening.

"Good. Then Qrow." He turned to the slightly drunk huntsman. "You are assigned to find Miss Rose."

He tilted his head down slightly and gave a faux salute before heading for the elevator.

"Winter, you're on the job too," Ironwood commanded.

Both Qrow and Winter turned to him before shouting simultaneously.

"That's enough!" He yelled back. "Luckily for you two, my temper is not as cool as Ozpin's. So get your asses moving before I turn you both inside out."

Qrow wasn't scared but he got the message. The normally stoic white clad underling, however, was nearly shivering in fear. They both walked back to the elevator and made their way down in silence.

"Ironwood, I need to speak with you alone." Goodwitch followed obediently after Qrow and Winter upon hearing that.

When the room was empty except the two, Ozpin began. "I don't think Qrow and Winter will be sufficient. She knows their fighting style inside and out, she has the element of surprise, and, worst of all, she will be aiming for the kill."

"What are you getting at, Oz?"

"I'm saying Winter and Qrow are excellent bait, but we need another mercenary to do the job. "

"You're suggesting we kill Ruby Rose using our two best fighters we know as bait. Haven't you made enough sacrifices for one lifetime?"

Ozpin visibly flinched at the comment. "There was a note at Oobleck's murder scene. It read 'test me again and you're next' in Bartholomew's own blood. I think it was a message to me."

"You're clearly deluded. You are willing to kill her in fear of your own life? I mean how do you even know the message was for you? I give assignments all the time."

"I _know_ , James," Ozpin said calmly.

Ironwood glared at him for awhile to make sure he wasn't making decisions in hysteria. Ozpin has had his life threatened before so there had to be good reason that this should frighten him so utterly. He had his look of complete confidence and Ironwood couldn't deny it.

"Very well. If you remain so adamant, I know another assassin. Quite skilled. Expert in counter-sniper operations as well as in the Iaido arts. A very deadly combo especially for dealing with Miss Rose. Been doing business for at least five years on and off. She's as close to a friend as an assassin can get to the Atlas military."

"It concerns me that your army employs so many assassins. Is your special operations devision that inadequate?"

Ironwood shot him a threatening stare.

Put her on it right away. And what's her name?"

"We only met once but she prefers Alby. Clearly an alias but I didn't ask any questions. She gets the job done and she's one of the best."

"Alby," Ozpin said slowly, rolling the name around his tongue. "It almost seems familiar but I can't put a finger on it. I suppose if you trust her to do the job then so do I."

Ironwood nodded and they parted ways. Ozpin relaxed back into his chair after the elevator doors had closed. He knew he would regret these decisions in the future but he was falling down a pit and all he could do was claw at the walls.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** So it's been like five months but no, I'm not dead. School has just been kicking my ass up and down the street. I've had this chapter written for awhile but I wasn't confident it was complete but here it is.

* * *

Ruby tossed and turned in her sleep as the memories of that day continued to plagued her like a movie that just picked up where she left off. Blake had just died and the rest of Team RWBY were running for the cliff. It was a solid one or two miles away but nobody thought about it. They just kept running. The faster Grimm were already flanking them. Beowolves glared from their sides and boarbatusks were nearly ahead of them. They would soon be surrounded again. Yang slid to a stop and slammed the ground with as much force as possible causing an earth-shattering quake and throwing many Grimm off their feet.

"You guys keep going. I'll hold them off. You two should both be able to make it," she shouted over the roars. "Oh and Weiss, take good care of her. I would never forgive you if you didn't," she added with a wink and a quick grin.

"No, Yang. You're coming with us. We can make it!" Ruby was trying to yell louder than the Grimm but to no avail. She turned as tears kept burning trails down her face. Weiss grabbed her arm and they kept running.

Yang was already bashing Grimm one after another when they finally lost sight of her. She was surrounded but she was still fighting. There was blood spattering across the jet black pelts of the monsters and it clearly wasn't Grimm blood. Not once did she ever cry out. A real warrior to the bitter end.

Ruby sat up in bed shivering and crying. Her memories would never stop tormenting her. Every night she would have to watch it again and again. Six years. It was a nightmare that never ended. She turned and looked at the red glow of the hotel's alarm clock. 3:34 AM. Her heart was almost beating out of her chest so she stood up to walk around and calm down.

Ruby knew sleep was going to be no friend that night so she grabbed a clean white towel and headed for the shower. Maybe a hot shower and some time will bring her heart rate down.

When the alarm clock hit 6:00 AM and starting blaring, Ruby was there to turn it off immediately. She stood from the sole chair in the corner of the room, pulled her hooded cloak over her head, and headed out the door with nothing but her precious Crescent Rose in hand. She dropped the room key at the front desk and walked out the door to greet the new day, another reprieve from her nightmares. The sad thing was that being awake was a nightmare of its own.

* * *

"Winter, we've been walking for hours and it's getting late. Why don't we start heading back?" Qrow suggested.

"No!" Winter retorted. "We don't even have a lead yet."

"All the more reason to try again tomorrow. Wandering aimlessly through this forest is pointless."

"RUUUUUBBBBYYY ROOOOOSSSSSEEEE!" Winter shouted suddenly.

Qrow shot her a vexed look. "Didn't you graduate at the top of your class or something?"

"Perhaps it will catch her attention."

They walked in silence as the sun raced to meet the horizon. Qrow stopped in his tracks as they approached the center of a small clearing.

"Do you see something, Qrow?"

"No but something is definitely out there."

Both Qrow and Winter drew their swords, standing back to back. The sun was starting to dip below the horizon now while the new huntsmen still stood at the ready. Their vision was diminishing by the minute. The long silence was nothing short of unsettling. Every second that passed raised the pair's heartbeat, crescendoing to an almost painful pounding in their chests.

A shot rang out and Qrow put his sword in front of his face just in time to feel the impact of a bullet clanging off of the flat side of the blade. He slid back several feet, just bumping into Winter.

"Watch it, Qrow!" She shouted.

"My 1 o'clock," Qrow responded without hesitation.

Another shot came from the canopy. The experienced huntress sliced the bullet in two before it could make contact. The two halves of the bullet landed to her sides with an audible boom.

"There's two of them. My 11."

The shots kept coming from different directions as Winter and Qrow dodged and parried.

"We can't keep this up forever. We're sitting ducks here," Qrow shouted over the seemingly endless barrage of rounds.

Winter stopped and shouted. "Ruby Rose!"

The shower of bullets stopped. The fire may have stopped but they did not let their guard drop. The tension in the air was almost palpable.

"Ruby Rose!" She shouted again.

There was silence. Only the sound of the wind rustling the leaves met their ears.

"Maybe they're reloading," Qrow suggested.

"Uncle Qrow." The voice came from the tree tops. "It's been a really long time. I'm so glad to see you, you old drunk."

"Ruby? Is that really you?"

"Do you know anyone else that can keep you on your toes, Happy Feet?"

He sneered at the condescending nicknames. "It's time to go home, Ruby."

"Oh no thanks, Uncle Qrow. I don't have a home anymore."

"Beacon's your home. You have me and your dad. We can take care of you."

"Beacon _was_ my home. You see, my home died with Yang and Blake and Weiss. My team is dead. There's no place for me at Beacon or anywhere else for that matter. And my home is especially not with you."

Qrow seemed taken aback by that, almost hurt. Winter noticed and picked up the negotiations.

"Ruby Rose. We can get you help. People who have suffered loss are often lonely and traumatized. Beacon can help with -."

"You know it's funny you should say that," she interrupted. "Professor Oobleck - may he rest in peace - said almost the exact same thing before I killed him. Is that like a rehearsed line to use on rogue huntsmen?"

Qrow had recovered from the insult at this point. "Ruby please. You know Winter lost a sister on that mission. It's time to feel some sympathy and move on. You can't keep on killing for no reason."

"No that's where you're wrong. I understand the feeling of losing a sister and a friend and..." She paused. "and a partner. But I am out for revenge. Unlike Winter here, I know my enemies and I see two of them quite clearly right in front of me. One of them sent my team to their deaths."

"Miss Rose, please. Do it for Weiss and Yang and Blake. Stop murdering innocent people."

Silence answered. Ruby's heart stung at the sound of those names but she responded in time. She was done chatting. "Over the years, I've learned that some basic geometry helps in fights. You see, two objects always create a straight line."

A shot was fired from the tree top but Qrow blocked it just in time. Round after round rained from the tree tops as Winter and Qrow tried to parry each one.

"She's lining us both up so if we dodge it'll hit the other!" Winter shouted over the chaos.

"I can't believe a genius like you is such an idiot," he responded.

Ruby flashed from tree to tree firing whenever the two older fighters lined up. Suddenly, dodging the rounds was no longer an option. It was clear that they were wearing out and the kill shot would soon reveal itself. She had the advantage of sight and she had the high ground. It was almost pitch black now and the only light from the moon illuminated their position on the ground.

Right when she felt they were just tired enough, an enormous boom shattered the earth around the two huntsmen' feet, sending them flying. Qrow fell into a roll before jumping back to his feet and jamming his sword into the hard dirt to grind himself to a halt. A crater about ten feet across lay in the middle of the clearing where they once stood, Winter right across it. Ruby had stopped firing but Qrow and Winter stood at the ready. Another crack obliterated the tree not five feet to the right of Qrow as he jumped out of the way.

"We need to get out of here, Schnee. You take point. I'll cover your back."

Winter nodded in affirmation and sprinted back to Vale at full speed as Qrow followed the occasional shot clanging off of his sword.

Ruby still sat in a tree taking potshots at the two retreating huntsmen. They would escape and reveal that Ruby Rose, the legend of Beacon Academy, was alive and well. The almost cannon-like concussive rounds were slightly disorienting but she held her ground. She sat in silence trying to hear who it was that caused those craters but nothing. Something with that kind of power should be nothing short of a cannon: massive and impossible to miss.

The wind had died and the shattered moon kept crawling across the night sky but Ruby remained vigilant. Sitting still and silent wasn't always her strong suit, but it was a necessary means to remain anonymous and carry out assassinations. Whoever it was would certainly return to the scene to confirm a kill. Who they were aiming for was anybody's guess but she was going to find out who the shooter was at the very least. The night was young and waiting was a welcome reprieve from her nightmares.


	7. Chapter 7

Hours later, Ruby let her guard down. The sun was going to rise soon and she would be an easier target then. She sheathed Crescent Rose and began climbing higher to escape wandering eyes on the forest floor. There, she found a small nook and nestled herself between three intersecting branches. Not exactly the definition of comfortable but, as the saying goes, when life gives you lemons…

* * *

With the discomfort of lying on bark at the back of her mind, she reluctantly let sleep wash over her.

Ruby and Weiss were the only ones left. Ruby ran as fast as she could, tears streaming down her grimy face, clouding her vision and stinging her eyes. Weiss began falling behind.

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted, her breath ragged. "I can't keep up. I'm going a different way to distract them. Keep running toward the cliff. You can make it."

"No, Weiss! Please. I can't lose you too. No one else." She begged so hard her heart hurt. "Please!"

She glanced back and met Weiss' warm, loving eyes. For once, she was smiling. Her eyes shimmered with the beginnings of tears. The cold and calculating heiress was no longer there in that moment.

"We'll meet again, Ruby. I don't know when, but I will see you again."

Ruby barely registered what she was saying but she responded in a moment of shocking lucidity. Everything around them went silent. It was only her and Weiss.

"Don't make a girl a promise you can't keep."

"I don't make promises, Ruby."

With that, Weiss turned left sharply, drawing a large mass of black fur with her.

She's smart, Ruby thought. She's fast and strong and if anybody can make it out of this, it's her. Ruby continued reassuring herself as she bolted the final stretch to the cliff, head down, eyes shut.

* * *

Ruby woke once again, cold and crying. The altitude from the tree wasn't helping. Unlike other times, Ruby continued crying. She allowed herself this one liberty, one moment of weakness after years of denial and heartbreak and depression. She bawled her heart out. Even after she had run out of tears, she kept heaving. Even knowing that her sadness could very well give up her position, she continued. Her heart was beyond her sleeve at this point.

She ended her sob session some time later. Time was indeterminate to her in the moment. Her diaphragm hurt, breaths short and labored. The skin on her face was tight from dried tears. Her arms lay by her side, drained of energy and deprived of the will to move. She let herself rest.

When she felt strength return to her muscles, she lifted herself up and began making her way down the massive tree that she had climbed just hours earlier. She landed on the soft dirt with a gentle thud. Eyes darting every direction to ensure her safety, she unsheathed Crescent Rose into its full scythe form. The crater was still untouched and the forest's scars from the battle the night before were fresh. No footprints or proof that someone had been there.

Paranoia pervaded her subconscious over the years, but most especially, in the past few hours. Someone with a very powerful weapon fired from very far away and very accurately. Ruby couldn't even figure out which direction it came from.

At that moment, her paranoia served its purpose. A rustle from a distance and the sound of metal on foliage met her ears. Someone was making their way this way. Ruby, once again, took her position in the trees at the edge of the clearing.

A mysterious figure entered the clearing cautiously. They were clad in white all the way down. White boots, a long white cloak fastened to the waist with a broad white waistband, even a smooth snow white mask with seemingly no openings to peer through. On their back was what seemed to be a massive gun, but with two parallel rails and hardly any semblance of a barrel. Ruby knew nothing of this person except that they were dangerous.

The white cloaked figure strode up to the crater and crouched to get a better look. They glanced to the side at the mutilated tree, then back at the crater before standing up again. There were no bodies, no evidence of the kill.

Ruby was in a tall tree on their left, shrouded by the shadows of the canopy and the dense foliage. Now was her best chance. She launched herself from the tree, straight at the white figure. Nearly as fast, the gun was off their back and intercepting Ruby's downward swing. Ruby fired to propel herself backward, keeping Crescent Rose trained on their head as she descended.

The enemy pushed the two rods on her gun together and held it at their side, grabbing what appeared to be the hilt of a sword. Ruby was excited to see such a complex weapon but now was not the time to be fascinated.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked loudly.

At that question, they separated the weapon into its gun form and replaced it on their back. But they stayed silent.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Ruby warned, a slight growl rising in her throat. "You tried to kill me and I'm not opposed to returning the favor."

A soft chuckle came from behind the white mask. The voice was deep but still undoubtedly a girl. Maybe older?

"You have one last chance before that pretty white dress of yours isn't so white anymore. Who are you?" She loaded a round into her rifle.

A tense silence fell upon them. One sudden move from either one would trigger a full blown fight.

The white cloaked girl slowly raised her hands by her head. "If I told you who I was, do you promise not to shoot?"

"I don't make promises."

She laughed again. "It's funny that you should say that because neither do I"

Ruby fired a shot but the girl just dodged, tilting her head to the side. Her hands were still in the air. The round embedded itself in a tree far behind her with a loud boom.

"Ruby Rose. That was insulting," the girl said, her voice dripping with condescension.

Ruby sat in shock at their reflexes. "How do you know my name?"

"I go by Alby." She slowly brought her right hand to her mask and brought it away from her face. "But you can call me Weiss"

Her hair was short now, just at her shoulder. Her blue eyes got bluer somehow, like a crisp morning sky. Ruby's eyes went wide with disbelief. She seemed taller, her voice deeper. Her reflexes were incredible. It was Weiss. Her trademark scar over her left eyes was recognizable anywhere. There was no doubt it was her.

"Weiss." Ruby let the name roll off her tongue, slowly, methodically. The name was almost foreign but so familiar at the same time. It was like trying to ride a bike after ten years of not riding.

Weiss closed her eyes and inhaled sharply at the sound of her name, as if from shock. "Nobody has called me that since that day."

Ruby fell onto her knees and began sobbing. Crescent Rose fell by her side. Whatever tears were left from her previous crying session came pouring out. Her hands came up to cover her face. Weiss' let her arms fall and began walking toward the mess of a girl on the ground.

"Ruby," Weiss said softly, as she hesitantly reached out. She knelt to the ground in front of Ruby and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm here."


End file.
